Universe at battle
by Androidfish7
Summary: An adventure of 4 great warriors who go on a journey to destroy zombie portals to save the universe, and more importantly,the kingdom of heaven. Armed with a shotgun and 2 pistols, destroying over 50 times the world's population in zombies won't be easy
1. Thrown into action

Universe at Battle part 1.1

description: An adventure of a great warrior who goes on a journey to destroy zombie portals to save the universe, and more importantly,the kingdom of heaven. Armed with a shotgun and 2 pistols, destroying over 50 times the world's population in zombies won't be easy, so he will need help from friends, Eustace inventor of the Boomer [specialized rocket launcher], Eugene, pistol artist, and Karie, sniper and archer, vs the world... and more.

White came out against the tree. He was near the Tree life, which used to be where humans came to birth, and were sent down to Earth to be born, but now, since the evil zombie king had created the portals of zombies, the Tree had stopped working, so life was failing. Humans on Earth were wondering... White looked both ways, then decided it was clear, running back to their fort, he gave signal to Karie, Professional Sniper and Commander of Heaven's Army, to cover him as he ran. There were about 40 zombies lurking around that had not been "attended to", and White did not want his back chewed off, when suddenly, he heard a huge explosion. He ran in to see what had happened, when he saw Eustace cursing like a sailor, in front of shriveled debris, "Aw Eustace, I thought you knew not to add too much bomb powder" Said White "I didn't add too much, those zombies got past our last barricade, and I had to kill them but before I could they knocked over my rocket and bomb powder fell in, we have to get out of here, we don't have any more barricades or bomb powder for the rocket" Said Eustace, while hyperventilating "So we could be murdered in our sleep" said Eugene, overhearing the conversation "Well, only one thing to do then" stated White, who loaded up his shotgun "Oh no" Said Eustace "Yup, we gotta go to the abandoned power plant, where there will be more materials to build a rocket" Said White. "I'll pack my Magnums" said Eugene "Look!" Shouted Karie, who spotted about 20 zombies getting in through their broken barricades. Behind them, a chewed up carcass held a SMG [sub machine gun] and some pistol ammunition, for Eugene and White to split. White jumped down to the horde and starting unloading shotgun bullets on the zombies, while Eustace blasted his Boomer [rocket launcher] at the zombies, meanwhile, Eugene went down to assist White, and they eliminated the zombies within the minute they discovered them. White went over to the armed dead carcass, put a shotgun bullet to his head, to be safe, and looked at what he had. "Wow! Look at the loot!" Exclaimed White as he discovered a big fat AUG [Machine gun]! "If you get the AUG,can I have your pistols?" Asked Eugene "Sure, take them" said White, as they traveled on to the power plant. While walking, they found some more dead carcasses, but nothing that was as pure gold as the one they had found before, it took them 4 hours to travel, but at long last they made it to the power plant, when White noticed that there were about 50 zombies pounding on the power plant. But it was not the zombies that White noticed, it was the fact that they were on the power plant, it was that they found something interesting in the power plant, "Hey guys, I think there is someone in there" said White, anxiously " I think I know where this is going" said Eugene "Eustace, do not fire your Boomer" said White "affirmative" said Eustace, when they opened up on the zombies, White commanded the fight, by killing little more than 25 of the zombies with the AUG he found "Nice" said Karie when they found the door, they went in "Oh my God!" Said White. Eugene actually looked away, Eustace started to cry and Karie took off her hat and closed her eyes, looked down and began to cry. What they saw was so bad that it was tearwrenching

End of chapter 1

Me: Well, what do you guys think? I will come out with a part 2 if it becomes popular, even if it doesn't, I might make a part 2 anyway. If you have any ideas or concerns, please let me know, and perhaps I will use the ideas, if they are good enough.


	2. Trouble!

Universe at battle 1.2

When we left off, our quad of heroes had seen something so catastrophic that it caused them to get a little emotional, so here is where we left off:

White saw a pair of zombies voraciously feeding on the surviving human, so White took out his pistols and killed the 3 of them. "Hey, bomb powder!" cried Eustace "Alright!" said Eugene, as they were prepared to forget about the image they had seen.

Me: Wow, quite something huh? You were probably guessing it was going to be something else! Well, here's the story:

As the quad returned to their fort, they built a few barricades to last them the night, and Eustace spent some time to build the rocket. As morning came, White woke up to the tune of Eustace celebrating and a completed rocket! "let's get out of here!" said Eustace "Awesome!" Exclaimed Eugene "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said White "good job!" Said Karie They got in the rocket just as a group of 25 zombies broke down their barricades. But as they went up and up, the rocket ran out of gas as they were flying over a launch pad in Houston, they slowly fell down and conveniently on the ground, not damaging anything, but the rocket was smoked. "Hey! Look in the air!" Shouted White in the air, there was a flash in the air. This was significant because it revealed where one of the portals creating zombie hordes were! "Whoa!" Said Eugene But, they couldn't just go there because there was likely to be between 700 and 900 zombies being produced per hour, in fact, a lot of those zombies were attracted to the rocket, and Karie spotted about 600 coming their way "Oh crap, we have to find some way of elevating ourselves, barricades won't work because there are too many, so quick everyone, head for the launching pad building, there we will have elevation enough to fend them all off, they tried to get there, but a group of about 100 zombies had different ideas, but White opened up on them with his shotgun, Eustace with his boomer, Eugene with his Calamity [powerful pistol] and Karie with her MP40, and they cleared through the group with not much trouble, and they got through within 5 minutes, the horde of 600 zombies was not far away, and they were not sure if they would get picked off again, "I've got it" said Karie "We have to find a huge and wide open space, so they won't clog it up and we can split up and take them on, we will have to kill about 150 each, but with the space and guns we have, plus our impeccable skill, we might be able to pull it off" "What about Eustace, he is 82 years old, no way can he keep running for that long" Said White "Trust me White, I can do this, despite my age, I can do more than most men my age" Stated Eustace "Alright then" Said White They found a drive in movie theater nearby the Launch Pad that was long enough to fit 2,000 people "Perfect" Said Karie. The Horde was descending upon them. They loaded their guns, wished each other luck, and split up.

End of Chapter 2

Me: Now, what did you think of that? Will they survive? Any ideas, comments, or concerns will be payed attention to, so speak your mind, and any ideas might be used in part 2.1!


	3. Major problem

Universe at Battle part 2.1

**Me: There we go, finally got the bold option on these annotations! Anyway, here is the thrilling part 2 of my book Universe at Battle!**

White stood on top of a car, lying on his front, looking down his AUG awaiting the arrival of the large horde' of zombies. When he spotted the first "Wave" as they called it about 100 feet away, so White tossed a Semtex grenade which killed only 2 zombies as the horde came, and the 4 got to work. Eugene Sliced through some of the horde' with his Calamity, Karie backed them up with fast Sniper Rifle fire, Eustace blew them up with his Banger, and White led the show, typical, with his AUG, they defeated a great portion of the horde', but then they ran into a problem. They spotted about 30 more zombies, but they had a huge problem…

" Out of Ammo! Are you kidding me?" Exclaimed White " I still got 14 shots" Said Eustace " I have but 2 shots left" Said Karie "I'm almost completely out of .357 Magnum shots, and I'm out of Calamity shots." Said Eugene " Well we're backed in a corner. No choice but to use our remaining bullets to try to finish 30 of them" Said White. "Here, take my ASP, at least defend yourself, you can't melee kill 30 of them." Said Karie, tossing him a ASP " Well, an ASP is like throwing pebbles at them, but thanks anyway" Said White

As the zombies descended upon them, White threw the ASP at a zombie's head, which was already halfway off, took out his sword, and hacked through a lot of zombies. Eustace would've shot his Banger, but there were too few left as White just killed all of them using a sword. "And that Karie, is how Leonidas killed the Persians" said White "Not with crappy weapons" Said White "Alright you win, now let's get to that portal" Said Karie "Well we can't go without bullets, what if a new horde' pops up?" Asked Eugene "Exactly" Said White "Hang on, what the?" White said while looking at a carcass, he got down and looked closer and saw it was a military officer zombie, and looked through his pockets, and pulled out a Desert Eagle. "Well no wonder that guy died, shooting that thing probably attracted 100's of them" Said Karie "Not a problem. Eugene!" Said White "Grab me one of those suppressors "On it" Said Eugene, reaching into his backpack, tossed White a suppressor "Excellent" Said White "Let's go" Said Eustace

**Me: What will happen now? Will they be met by another horde or will they make it to and destroy the portal? Find out next!**


	4. Zombie King or Survivor?

Universe at Battle part 2.2 by Androidfish7

**Me: Well, what do you guys think now? The story is moving along now, and eventually someone will die. Or will they? Find out!**

They returned back to the launch pad in Houston. There, they came over yet another problem. They were getting closer to where they thought they saw a zombie portal. "This isn't right, if it really were a zombie portal, we would have to do a lot more fighting" stated White, losing hope "hey White, I noticed something on your wrist, a digital watch" said Eugene "yeah, what about it?" said White "well, in an apocalyptic world, I doubt it's important to keep the time, so if you don't mind me asking, what is that doing on your wrist?" asked Eugene "God, well, I didn't want to tell you guys anything, but Eugene is right, we are in an apocalyptic world. This here, on my wrist [White held up his wrist] is a countdown timer" answered White "what is it counting down?" asked Eustace "it is counting down the time until the zombie portals cannot be destroyed and zombies will not stop terrorizing everybody. You see guys, when this watch hits 0, the zombie portals build an everlasting, indestructible force field so there is no end to the zombies, and they can actually then produce thousands of zombies a minute." stated White "How much longer until that happens?" asked Karie " 7 days" said White "We've got to go around the world in 7 days?" Exclaimed Eugene "No, we've got to find the zombie portals, but we won't do it standing around, come on!" Exclaimed White from there, they went all the way to the rocket launch site, where they found the rocket preparing for launch. "how is this possible? Zombies can't function enough to turn on a rocket, it's either… The zombie king…. Or another survivor" stated White "should we find out?" asked Eustace "We should split up, and since I am the only one who doesn't automatically die when the zombie king touches, I should go, and you guys should see what is up with the portal" said White "Copy that" Said Karie, as the group split up.


	5. Zombiefied animals?

Universe at Battle part 2.3 by Androidfish7

**Me: Well, now there's a mystery!**

White, armed with an AUG, a shotgun, and a suppressed Desert Eagle, went inside the launch building, when he got there, he saw the rocket controls, but neither a survivor nor the zombie king, and he began to wonder, but then stopped when he saw a box full of guns behind him! "Hell yeah baby, woo!" shouted White, as he picked up an SPAS 12 [shotgun], a Trench Gun [Shotgun] and a M16! He loaded the guns in his bag, when he then heard footsteps, he quieted down, and waited.

Karie gave the signal to Eustace. This signal meant that it was all clear and to put your gun away. They came up to the rocket, and looked down the scientist's hallway, found a broken vending machine, and a few packages of moldy food. Eugene, came sprinting though "look out, the zombie king is here and he brought hundreds of zombies with him!" whispered Eugene "Get down under something!" Whispered Karie at that point, the zombies arrived, when Karie was the only one unhidden "What are you doing? Get under here or you will die!" Said Eustace "Eustace, Karie an I know that if she came under here we would all 3 die, I know what she's thinking, so shut up if you want to live." whispered Eugene. Karie reached into her backpack and brought out an Afterburner "Holy crap! An Afterburner!" Whispered Eustace. The Afterburner is one of the most powerful SMGs there is. "Let's go Keeper!" Said Karie [the zombie king is sometimes refered to as "The Keeper"]

White pointed a AUG at the door, listening carefully to footsteps, when the footsteps stopped, he heard a few roar that startled him, and he opened the door, with an AUG and M16, he saw a bunch of Tigers-like creatures standing outside his door, growling at him "What the hell?" said White. The Tigerhad the color of blue and red in their eyes, so White knew something was clearly wrong with them. The Tigers roared again, let out a hiss, and charged White. White realized they were zombie cheetahs, not Tigers, and he gunned them down, and they exploded. White knew it wasn't the end, but then he saw human zombies come from a different entrance, attracted to his AUG gunfire, when he also saw more zombie cheetahs blocking his escape, he realized he was surrounded. He then wondered how the others were doing. But he didn't have much time to think before both groups of zombies acted and went after him, he took a deep breath, then went into battle.

Karie, with her Afterburner, fired it at the group of about 600 zombies, and any zombie hit by her bullets was killed instantly on impact, which made it very easy to finish off the group, which left only the zombie king, who is actually much smarter and tougher to kill than your average zombie. He let out a huge roar, but nothing happened. He would be a lot tougher to kill because anyone who gets even touched by him other than White dies on impact. "Come on Eugene, he's the last one, we can take him!" Said Eustace, who stood up, revealing himself, and he had already revealed Eugene by saying his name, so Eugene had no choice but to stand up. The Zombie King smiled evily and sprinted faster than any other zombie toward the group. If you remember, he roared earlier. The Zombie King's roar attracts all zombies within a 100 mile radius, so our trio is about to go through a long and hard battle.

**Right before the zombie king roared to summon all the zombies**

White charged the zombie cheetahs with his sword, when he heard a huge roar, he thought he was going to die, when he saw the zombie cheetahs sprint away from him, even the human zombies went away from White, White thought he knew what was going on, so he followed the zombie cheetahs because he knew that was the zombie king's roar, so he planned to kill all zombies drawn by the zombie king's roar, White knew the zombies would not pay any attention to him because they were mesmerized by the zombie king's roar. White picked up his sword and killed all but 1 of the zombie cheetahs and as he predicted, the one he didn't kill payed him no attention. He caught up to the group of human zombies and killed all of them with his sword, and followed the zombie cheetah to where he was attracted to. He was going to kill the zombie king today

**Back forward when Karie was facing the zombie king**

Karie opened up on the zombie king with her Afterburner, but with almost no effect. But at that moment, White came in with his sword, poised to strike the zombie king in the head, when the zombie king barely dodged it, saw White, and ran at him, as White got into a batle stance but the zombie king actually ran White. He was trying to escape! What he didn't know was White was just as fast as him, but White didn't even appear to care the zombie king was escaping, he just sheathed his sword, pointed out that the zombie portal was under a broken vending machine way underground, and usd his sword to start to dig. "What the hell? White, go after the zombie king!" Said Eugene "Nope, not gonna lose you guys again, he almost killed you because we split up, well from now on, we are not splitting up again, even if we have to let him slip again and again and again." Said White. "Now, let's get to digging" said White

**Me: Wow, action packed huh? Well, stay tuned for part 3.1!**


	6. 6 days left, 1 Portal down

Universe at Battle part 3.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: Well, now that this story his getting hits, I have to continue to produce! Here we go!**

The 4 of our heroes, after strenuous fighting, made it to the zombie portal, "Yeah!" Said White "What now?" Asked Eugene "We destroy the portal" Said White, who unsheathed his sword. "Don't use any guns against the portal, any guns are worthless, just do me a favor and cover me, because zombies know when you are doing anything to a portal, and are drawn to the portal" Stated White "We are going to have to fight when we get above ground, aren't we" Said Eugene "What, did you expect rebelling against the apocalypse was going to be easy?" Said White, as he got to work wrecking the portal, the quad knew it would take him a long time, when Karie ripped out her pocketknife and decided to help, just as she got over to the portal, it fell into millions of glass shard pieces. "That's how it's done, now let's get out of here" said White

As they emerged to the surface, White's timer went off, and the group realized they had been fighting for over a whole day straight. "Well, we can't sleep, lives are at risk" Said Eugene "I've got it, 3 people take turns sleeping, while the one not carries us in that car right over there" Said Karie, pointing to the car "I'll drive, you guys get well deserved sleep, I will wake you if anything comes up" Said White

White drove into what he believed was Oregon, he knew where the 2nd portal was, and they were going to have get winter clothes, because he knew the 2nd portal is in Alaska. How did he know this? White had recently had an experience in Alaska where when he was younger, the zombie king was animated and he created the portals, White watched him create the portals, and when he asked the zombie king what the portal was he got a moan and a evil smile as a response, he had assumed that the guy was crazy, and that's when all the troubles began. White knew this portal would be harder to get due to the on and off snowstorms in Alaska, he knew he had to find the group snow wear, or else getting to the portal would be impossible, as he heard a story of a group who tried to go without snow wear and failed, so he would not be ill prepared. He went into a Walmart in Oregon, without waking the group, he loaded himself with his AUG and sword, and rung the welcome bell, discovering there were no zombies, entered and went into the coats section, and he wasn't sure why he did this, but he left a 100 dollar bill on the Walmart counter and left the store, when he got back to the car, Karie woke up and told him it was her shift, so he decided to take the opportunity to sleep.

Karie got into the driver's seat, wished White a good sleep, saw the note on the coats, and thought to herself "Alaska?" then continued on through Oregon, wondering why White was so sure about it being in Alaska. She thought about the group that did go into Alaska for something but failed. "Could it be in Alaska?" Karie thought, continuing on, had some fun running over a few zombies, then let Eugene take over the wheel

Eugene was told by Eustace to wake him up when Eugene's shift came, and Eustace had a fun idea, as he found some kind of machine gun in the car, stuck his head out the window, and killed any zombies he saw, he wanted to wait until Eugene's shift because he knew there was no way Karie or White would've let him do that, but when Eustace looked down the road of a highway, what he saw made him retract his head in fear and roll up the window

**Me: what could it be? Read on to find out!**


	7. Alaskan Zombie Espanol

Universe at battle part 3.2 by Androidfish7

**Me: Now, let's see if this is the highway to hell! Get it?**

Eustace hurried to wake White up, as there was a huge horde of zombies surrounding the highway, and there was no escape. White then woke up, saw the machine gun, and went a little angry. "Why did you use the machine gun, obviously it attracted tons of zombies, all thanks to you!" Screamed White "Battle positions, let's go" Said White, grabbing his AUG and M16 and tossing Eugene his suppressed Desert Eagle, and he told Eustace to grab either the Trench Gun or SPAS 12 and for Karie to grab the other, Eustace chose the SPAS 12, and they got to work, and they kept the zombies from getting very close, as they never really ran with any kind of effort to get the group, they just shuffled towards them at a slow pace, making them very easy kills, as the group finished in little more than 5 minutes "You're lucky, they could've been runners and you could've gotten us killed, don't ever use that machine gun unless it is an emergency again!" Said White "Alright" said Eustace "I'm driving the rest of the way now" Said White "Alright, we will all get more sleep" Said Eustace "No, because you slowed us down, now you can be the guy who goes up to the sunroof, and Karie will loan you her PSG1 Variable zoom, and you will watch what's ahead, but you will not shoot anything" said White, beside himself with anger "Alright, Karie, if you would" Said Eustace, as Karie tossed him the rifle and he got into the large sunroof, and looked down the scope. 4 hours later "Eustace, come down and drive a little, I'll takeover the scope" whispered White "Alright, good" said Eustace, as the 2 switched places. "Hey Eustace, we got about five about a mile away, stop the car and hand me a suppressor" said White, as Eustace obeyed the command, White nailed the group and they continued on. They finally made it to Alaska, they actually saw a human in snowgear running from pack of about 20 zombies. White saw this, took out his sword. "Battle positions, suppressors and melee weapons only!" Said White, running up to the zombies, who had cornered this survivor, and he looked horrified, but then White hacked through the group, the other 3 gunned them down with guns, and the pack fell to the ground dead about 30 seconds after discovery, and White found the survivor. "Are you all right?" said White "Que?" Said the survivor "Oh God, we find a survivor, quite possibly the only one left in the world and he speaks no English" Said Karie "Quiet, I'm going to communicate with him." Said White "Hola, mi nombre es White. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" said White "White, I never knew you knew Spanish!" Said Eustace "White, gracias a Dios por haberme salvado, pensé que estaba muerto, mi nombre es Jorge" said the survivor "he said his name is Jorge" Said White "Bueno, Jorge, tenemos que salir de aquí, y encontrar los portales de zombies, o de lo contrario vamos a morir todos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" Said White "Si, Si!" Said Jorge, as the group went on.

**Me: What? I'm introducing a foreign character? I thought it would make the story better, tune in for the next part!**


	8. New Kind of zombie

Universe at Battle part 3.3

Me: I just announced on my profile that this story will likely go 50 parts, so for all the critics that think this story is too short, take that! On to the story!

White asked Jorge if he had any weapons. Jorge pulled out a pistol that is called an Astra_A_90. He pulled it out. "Holy crap! White! Tell Jorge I have a pistol collection and that is the only one I have not collected and I will trade him my Desert Eagle for it." said Eugene "Eugene, if you got rid of your Desert Eagle, you wouldn't have that in your collection" Said White "Visit my restaurant someday White, I have them all except for that" Said Eugene "Besides, The Desert Eagle is a decent gun and no offense, not that you can understand me Jorge, but the Astra_A_90 is a piece of crap." Said White "After the apocalypse, I am buying that gun, at least tell him that" Said Eugene "[sigh], fine," Said White, and told Jorge that. Jorge shook is head yes, and at that moment, they reached the objective and they got out of the car, to be greeted by a huge zombie with a spike hammer that had it's face covered with a mask, a bloody mask, and it saw the car. "Get out of the car, everyone!" Said White, saying that in Spanish form to Jorge, as they got out seconds before the hammer came smashing down on the car, wrecking the car. "Holy crap!" Said White, drawing his sword, he said "Guys! Guns won't work on him, if you have any melee weapons, use them!". Karie got out her pocketknife, Eugene took out a small rusty dagger. "Eugene, Karie, put those away, they won't help at all" Said White, rushing to strike the massive zombie. At that moment, a zombie came from the ground in front of White. "Whoa!" exclaimed White, who quickly retreated, and called that the rest of the group do the same. Luckily, this massive zombie and his partners were too slow to catch them. "Alright guys, we gotta come up with a way to kill the giant zombie." Said White "Hey, White, look!" Shouted Eugene, pointing in the sky, as he saw the light that revealed the zombie portal back in Houston. "That's probably producing those great zombies. We need some kind of mortar or a missile launcher of some kind. "Like that M72 Law over there?" Eugene said, pointing the launcher that was near a carcass. "Eugene, you are having a great day today, Yeah!" Said White "Now we just gotta find the rockets. "Why not use the rockets from my Banger?" Said Eustace "After all, they are compatible" he stated "How many shots do you have?" Asked White "14, haven't blasted shot since Houston" Said Eustace "good, then give them here, and we will go scope out that portal" Said White, loading the M72 Law. "Everyone! Prepare to leave this zone in 10 minutes, pack all of your things and weapons in these bags!" Said White, handing out backpacks to the group. "Where did you get these?" Asked Karie "At the Walmart in Oregon, the one where I got the winter gear, by the way, put that on because it is freezing out here" Said White, passing out winter gear. Jorge loaded his pistol, Eugene got out a few grenades, his rusty dagger, his Desert Eagle, and his pistols, Karie packed her Afterburner, her MP40, and her PSG1 Sniper Rifle. Eustace packed a Trench Gun, and a SPAS 12, and White packed the M72 Law, and AUg, an an M16. "Remember guys, do not use any explosives on normal zombies, save explosives for the massive ones! Now let's move out!" Said White, loading his guns

Me: What will happen in their campaign? Read on to find out!


	9. Warboat acquired

Universe at Battle part 4.1

**Me: Packed with explosives, our heroes are ready to take on a new challenge!**

"White! I see a big one about a mile away!" Said Karie, looking through her variable zoom "Gotcha, guided missile online, ready for launch, launch commencing" Said White, aiming, he blasted the M72 Law, as it was a perfect shot, it blew the massive zombie to pieces. "I have 13 shots left" Said White, reloading the M72 Law. "We should use Semtex grenades more often" Said Eustace, as the group proceeded. They came across an abandoned ship, as the light revealing the portal got closer and closer. "Hey look! On the ground! It's some kinda SMG!" Said Eugene "Eugene, you are having a really good day!" Said White. "Jorge, Quieres que esta pistola?" Said White "Si!" Exclaimed Jorge "I think that's an MPL" said Karie, examining the gun. " I think you are right" Said White "Jorge, Tómelo" said White as Jorge eagerly took the gun, at that moment, a zombie came down the stairs and went near Jorge, who using cat like reflexes, gunned it down with his newly acquired MPL. The group decided to go upstairs. The group went and to their dismay, the found a massive zombie. "Easy, piece of cake" Said White, as he tossed a Semtex Grenade. It landed on the massive zombie, it blew off his arm, but like White knew, it wasn't the end of him. "Karie, if you would please?" Said White "On it" Said Karie, aiming down her variable zoom right at the zombie's head. BOOM! It's head came right off, and the great beast fell to the ground. During that time, Eugene went upstairs, and he was happy about something., and at that moment, the ship sounded off. "Hey boys, and Karie, we got transportation!" Said Eugene "How did you know that would be there?" Asked White "When I was in the Navy, my specialty was ship navigating, and now we can get to places." said Eugene "Aye, aye, captain, let's head for that light in the sky" Said White "Gotcha, let's get outta here" Ssaid White,as then, a few massives and a bunch of normal zombies were trying to board the ship. "Eugene, come on! Let's go!" Shouted White "It will take me a minute, could you hold them off for a little bit?" Asked Eugene. White drew his sword, and went into battle, with Karie assisting him with her variable zoom, picking off zombie after zombie as White hacked through the group with ease, and just as the massive zombies lifted their hammers, the ship moved away at a fast pace and the zombies hit water, "Phew, thank God" Said White

**At the zombie portal in Alaska**

The Zombie King and his group of zombies surrounded the portal. There were thousands, yes, thousands of zombies and hundreds of massive zombies ready to ambush White and his group. Yes, this was going to be the time that the last of the human race was eliminated. Well technically, White is not a human, yet he functions in ways like humans, yet it was worldwide knowledge that White was not human. That means there are 4 actual humans, and 1 more White. If he could eliminate White, he could go and eliminate the Elite Group in the heavens, as White is their leader, yet to their advantage, there is a chemical in zombies that prevents White and this Elite Force that prevents them from flying. Otherwise, it would be impossible to defeat them. The Zombie King wondered if Doctor Jones would be pleased with him if he took this Elite Group down. Doctor Jones is the one who started the plague, and he made the Zombie King the king because he was his test subject when he tested the virus. He had failed to take them down in Houston, because he had failed to realize that the female on their side held a very powerful weapon, yet there is no way that thing could hold enough ammunition to take down thousands of zombies. He heard a sound. Wait a minute. Oh Crap, the Zombie King realized, they were taking a warboat! Damnit! White was always the smart one. Oh well, we will still take him down.

**Me: Wow, creepy stuff huh? Well, read on in the next chapter!**


	10. The great war and another portal down

Universe at Battle part 4.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: Our heroes don't know it yet, but they are about to encounter the Zombie King and go through a great big war!**

"White! White! We got a lot of trouble!" Exclaimed Karie, who was on the top of the ship viewing the army of zombies through the variable zoom. "What? Let me see!" Said White, who looked through the Variable zoom. "Ha! Send the kitchen will you? Eustace! Notify Eugene of this discovery and tell him to set up the docks!" Said White, as Eustace obeyed this command, a few docks with M60s came up, and White and Karie took control with them and were later joined by Eustace, they knew they were going to have to fight a lot, as the M60s did not have unlimited ammunition, and they would not hurt the massive zombies, but White left his M72 Law to Eugene to take care of that, and the group still had plenty of Semtex grenades left. When they reached the horde', they made sure to make distance between the land the zombies stood on and the ship, and they opened up on the zombies, but every time they killed one, it seemed that 2 took it's place. Then the zombies got smarter and started to swim, as they swam to the ship, the only real progress that seemed to be made was Eugene killed a good number of massive zombies, but the normal zombies were overwhelming the group, even Jorge came in and used his MPL, but ran out of ammunition, and the M60s ran out and they had killed a good number of zombies, but there were still about 2,000 of them and about 500 massive ones that didn't understand to swim across the river. "What now? We don't have time to retreat!" Said Karie "Yes, you're right, I've got it! Hand me your Variable zoom!" Said White, as he got the Variable zoom, and rather than shoot the zombies, he got a few shots at the Zombie King's head, yet they seemed to bounce right off. The Zombie King, noticing this, decided to get under cover, and as he did this, the zombies seemed to lighten up, and a few of them walked away, and after that, there was still about 1,700 of them, but that was obviously more manageable. White reached into his pocket and pulled out a SMG, a MAC 11. "Where did you get that?" Said Karie "Look closer, it may seem like an ordinary MAC 11, but really, it's a CH 22, the most powerful and rare SMG there is. I've been saving it for an emergency, and it looks like it, open fire, weapons free!" Cried White, as the group fired at the zombies, they did a weird thing. They began to seem to retreat, but not all of them. White put away his CH 22, and got onto land, with his AUG and his sword, and hacked through human zombies, he also brought several Semtex grenades, killing all the massive zombies, he had killed all of the zombies, as he signaled for the group to come over to there. "I found it! The portal!" Said White, who drew his sword, and started destroying it, but like he said back in Houston, zombies are attracted to the destruction of portals, and he ordered that they be destroyed, otherwise the mission would be in jeopardy. There were only about 10 zombies, so the group was able to easily kill the zombies, and upon discovering this, Jorge took out of his backpack some huge sword, and helped White destroy the portal. It took about half the time it did in Houston, because of this, and the portal was smashed, there were now only 2 portals left. "Well, now that that is done, we as a group have a choice, do we want to go to the Moon, or do we want to head for another country?" Asked White "Wait, whoa, the Moon? What? Why the Moon? You can't be saying there is a portal on the Moon" Said Karie "Oh, but I am. That one will be by far the harder one to eliminate, as we cannot retreat on the Moon, in Germany, we might have more of a chance, but it will not be easy either way. Let's vote, where do we want to go?" Asked White. Jorge voted they go to Germany, as did Eustace, but Karie and Eugene wanted to go to the Moon. "Well come on, a tie? Well, I'm not gonna pick sides. We will flip a coin, heads, it's to the Moon, tails, it's Germany" Said White, grabbing a US nickel, flipping it, he saw the result. "Well, well. So be it" White said

**Me: Was it the Moon, or Germany? Find out next!**


	11. Doctor Jones captured

Universe at Battle part 5.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: Was it the Moon, or Germany?**

"So, we are headed to the Moon" Said White "How are we going to do that without any space equipment?" Asked Eugene "Eugene, we were just in the sky until we hit Earth, so I doubt it's a problem" Said White "We just need a rocket" Said Eustace "Yes, we do" Said White "Well, where do we get one?" Asked Eustace "When all this crap started up, I thought it would be good of me to keep a rocket in a secret spot, the rocket is actually in Alaska, where we currently are. See that Lighthouse all the way over there? The Rocket is in there, waiting for our use" Said White "Well, let's go" Said Eugene, starting to walk over to the Lighthouse. The group, after about a half an hour of walking, reached the Lighthouse. White swung open the door, and the bottom of the rocket revealed itself. White took out his sword and destroyed a great portion of the Lighthouse, and the rocket was no accessible. "Hop aboard!" Said White, as the group got into the rocket, White started it up, and they went speeding up into the air, after hours of flying, they finally reached the Moon. "Oh God, you know that feeling you get when you ride in a car for hours? Well, I have that feeling right now" Said Eugene "Eugene! Shut up! We are not alone here!" Whispered White, taking out his AUG. They heard hyena like laughing and moans coming from every direction. The zombies had detected them. "Great going Eugene! Battle positions everyone!" "Jorge! Posición de batalla!" Cried out White, as the group waited for the zombies to arrive. The group engaged the zombies with a lot of rapid fire, as they pushed the zombies back, and they saw the light in the sky that revealed the location of the next portal. "Guys! There is the light!" Screamed White, pointing in the sky, as the group continued to push back the zombies, despite the seemingly endless horde' they were going up against, the group kept on until they found what seemed to be a space shuttle and a gigantic ship of some sort, the door opened electronically, and the group entered, and it kept out the remaining zombies. "Well guys, I think we should be safe here. I wonder how many people are living here" Said White "Gah! White!" Shouted a voice. White turned his head to the left to find an old foe. "It's Doctor Jones! Get him!" Shouted White, as he sprinted after the Doctor. "Who is Doctor Jones?" Asked Karie

**From Doctor Jones' perspective:**

How had White found him? For God's sakes, he was on the Moon! He never should have thought White would give up finding him, but it would all be over soon, as he was about to reach the door to his laboratory, which was indestructible unless he voice commanded it with the secret password. "Dre! DRE!" Shouted Doctor Jones, as the door came open, but at that moment, White caught Doctor Jones right before he made it to the door. "NO!" Shouted Doctor Jones. "Who is this guy?" Asked Karie "This is the screw job who created this whole damned virus and he was the one who created the zombie king, but even better, he has the formula for the cure, but right now, the important thing to do is capture him and destroy the portal, we will talk the cure later, Jones! Eugene! Eustace! Make sure he does not escape, here take my M16 and if he tries to escape, shoot him!" Said White "What about me?" Asked Karie. "You and Jorge will come with me, to back me up." Said White "Jorge, Usted y Karie venir conmigo, así que puede destruir el portal!", whatever that means. Doctor Jones spoke a lot of languages, but Spanish was not one of them. What were they going to do with him? He had to try to find a way to manipulate them. Somehow. "Well, wish us luck!" Said Karie

**Me: You wouldn't believe how much fun I've had writing this book, well read on and you will see what happens next!**


	12. Eustace screws up & the portal is found

Universe at battle 5.2 by Androidfish7

**Me: what will happen to Doctor Jones? Here is his perspective:**

"What are you going to do to me? Talk me to death? Ha! I am the great Doctor Dre Jones, inventor of the zombie virus, you can't do anything to me!" Cried out Doctor Jones "Yeah, yeah, hey listen! We have our own ways of making this fun for us, now shut up or they'll even be more fun!" Said Eustace "I've got an idea, let's go through his laboratory, find stuff on the zombie virus, then completely trash it! We deserve some fun!" Said Eugene "Yeah, what a great idea!" Said Eustace, finishing tying up Doctor Jones. They entered the laboratory. What are they going to do to my sacred laboratory? They had better not open the cabinet marked "FN FAL", as this gun was his only means of protection, and they'd probably take it anyway. "Hey Eugene, check this out, I found an FN FAL!" Exclaimed Eustace. Damn-it. "ooh, let me see" Said Eugene "I think that's a Masterkey [mini shotgun] attachment" Said Eustace "Toss it in my bag, no way can we leave this behind" Said Eugene "Hey, that's my only means of protection! I need that!" Cried out Doctor Jones "Maybe you should've thought about that when you unleashed the zombie virus, now shut up!" Said Eustace

**From White, Karie, and Jorge's perspective:**

White and Jorge were doing up close fighting, while Karie picked them off with her Variable Zoom PSG1, and they were killing much faster than they were showing up, and some of the zombie cheetahs showed up, and they were really easy for Karie to kill, and they finished the group off. "Augh, guys, we only have 3 days left!" Said White, looking at his watch, as they came upon another portal, but they did not get this easily, as another zombie pack came from behind Karie, and they were joined by the Zombie King, who was simply walking along, while the normal zombies were sprinting in a mad effort to get to Karie, but White would not let that happen, as he drew his sword and hacked through the horde of zombies, but he did not kill them all, but he gave Karie enough time to get back, as he took out his AUG and began really killing the group, and after about 10 minutes, the Zombie King was the last one standing.

**Back to Doctor Jones:**

"Time for destroying" Said Eustace, as he placed all the documents Jones had made about the virus on the floor. Eustace picked up some kind of instrument of science and smashed the master computer, but Eustace had not realized what he had just done, as the alarm went off, and the door to the building opened, letting in a group of zombies. "Now you have done it! You have truly screwed us this time! I warned you!" Said Doctor Jones, as the group of zombies came in. Eustace and Eugene began to sprint away. "Wait! You have to untie me, I'm the only one who knows about the virus, I will tell you all about it if you untie me, I beg of you!" Cried out Doctor Jones, as Eugene came back and cut the rope with his rusty dagger, and they escaped and got to the exterior of the building.

**Me: Well, that was kinda surprising, hearing Jones begging, but will he fulfill his promise? Find out next!**


	13. Man, this sucks

Universe at battle part 5.3 by Androidfish7

**Me: Back to thriller! No Michael Jackson pun intended**

**From Karie's perspective**

We rushed down to the portal, I had just had a close call and White saved me. Thank God. Anyway, White had killed all of the zombies, now they had to locate the portal and destroy it and then get the hell out of here. "Over there!" Karie yelled, pointing to a small pod that had the light coming out from it. "Jorge! Mira mi espalda!" Said White, meaning in English "Watch my back!", as White drew his sword and carefully walked over to the pod door. He opened the door and was greeted by about 15 zombies, not much of a force, but everyone had forgotten about the Zombie King who was sneaking up on the group, but White had not forgotten, he turned around and tossed his sword at the Zombie King's head, and it hit him in the neck, but had almost no impact, as the Zombie King tossed it aside, and laughed a hyena laugh, then his whole body had some kind of purple mist coming from him, as he created some kind of black hole that sucked up a lot of debris, and was trying to pull everyone in it! "Guys! Hang on to something heavy!" Cried out White, who grabbed onto the pod. Karie looked for something heavy, but could not find anything, but White tried to grab onto Karie and Jorge, but the black hole sucked them into oblivion.

**From a 3rd person perspective**

"No!" Cried out White, as the black hole closed. Filled with fury, White grabbed his sword and poised himself to strike the Zombie King until he fell dead, but the Zombie King turned around and fled. "Not this time you bastard!" Yelled White, sprinting faster than ever after the Zombie King, he caught up to the Zombie King, shoved him down, feeling extreme pain doing this [a touch from the Zombie King means death for anyone but White], but the adrenaline kept White from even feeling pain, while the Zombie King was struggling to get up, White picked him up and threw him down onto the ground, which hurt to no end, but White still couldn't feel it, and then White picked up his sword, and impaled the Zombie King several times, until he stopped struggling, when White picked him up, turned him so the Zombie King was on his back, and impaled him in the head, and that finally killed the Zombie King. Now, he had to get to Karie and Jorge. And fast.

**Me: Read on and you will read from Karie's perspective inside the black hole.**


	14. Long live the King

Universe at battle part 6.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: Let's see how Karie and Jorge are doing**

**From Karie's perspective:**

Karie and Jorge looked around them, seeing nothing but pink mist. Where were they? They could not communicate, as Karie knew no Spanish, and Jorge knew no English. How were they ever going to get out? At that moment of thinking, they saw perhaps thousands of zombies running towards them. It didn't take any communication to tell what they had to do. Karie and Jorge ran in a mad dash to get away which led them to think how big oblivion was, but they couldn't think about it, and after they couldn't run anymore, Karie took out her Afterburner, and began to gun down zombies, which killed any zombie on impact. Then Karie ran out of ammo, but by then they had regained their stamina and began to run again.

**From White's perspective:**

The Zombie King was finally dead, but now White had to find Karie and Jorge. The only way he could do that was by creating his own black hole. He had only one solution, as he took out a purple grenade. He had found it before the plague started up and the black mage that sold him it told him it would create one black hole, White had bought only one on account of the mighty price required for it. That mage was killed within the first week of the plague. White tossed it, and it worked, as a black hole came out, and White went into it.

**Doctor Jones' perspective:**

Doctor Jones did not believe in lying, despite the villain he was. He had made a promise and gut wrenching as it was, he had to keep it. Eugene, was it? Had saved his life. Doctor Jones reached for the Python speed reloader in his pocket and helped Eustace and Eugene kill off the zombies Eustace had accidentally let in, but by the time he had loaded it, the zombies were dead. Oh, the irony! "Hey Doc, I will trade you my Desert Eagle with a suppressor for your Python speed reloader." Said Eugene "No. thanks, this Python has sentimental value" Said Doctor Jones. At that point, they felt a massive wind, and they were almost pulled by it. "Everyone get inside my laboratory! I will shut the doors with voice command!" Cried out Doctor Jones. As they reached the doors and got in the building, he cried out "Dre! Dre" and the doors shut, and he went to the master computer, entered in a code, and the alarm went silent. They were now safe.

**Me: Read on to find out what happens!**


	15. Eugene hit, Jones taken

Universe at battle part 6.2 by Androidfish7 Me: One has to wonder what will happen far as we are in. Well, that one will have to read on to find out! By the way, happy Halloween, here is the Halloween special! White's perspective: White entered oblivion, and was right in time to save Karie and Jorge, as the horde of zombies had surrounded them. He opened up a whole for them with his AUG and the duo got through, and White finished off the rest with his sword, but realized there were still about 700 left. "Good job White, but how do we get out?" Asked Karie. "Watch" Said White, who clapped his hands together, and a black hole opened. "Come on!" He shouted, and Karie and Jorge entered along with White and White was able to shut it just as the horde was about to catch them, as White sealed them off. After that, a blinding flash blinded the trio, and when it wore off, White looked at something in amazement. "Look! A Legend Gun!" Cried out White in excitement. A Legend Gun was a Pistol that shot out lightning, fire, and ice in 1 shot, and it had plenty of shots per round. What White did not know was that is the reward for escaping a black hole, and that is why the mage charged so much for the black hole grenade. White took his reward with great pleasure. "Come on! Time to destroy the portal!" Said White. After about 10 minutes of searching, the trio found the pod with the portal, and White told Jorge and Karie to cover him while he destroyed it. After about an hour, White destroyed it, and his watch went off. 2 days left! They had to pilot a plane and reach Germany in but 2 days! "Well, how do we repair our rocket?" Asked Karie "I don't know, we may have to torture Doctor Jones to get parts to build a rocket" Said White, as they approached his laboratory. White blew the door down with his Legend Gun, went into the Master Computer room and found Doctor Jones sitting at it, trying to use it. White took out his Sword, and then got him in a choke hold, holding his Sword to Jones' throat. "Look, you know this better than anyone, we have 2 days left, and we need parts to build a rocket. Do we have to do this the hard way?" Said White "No, just let me go!" Said Doctor Jones, trying to rip White off of him with no success. White released him. "Follow me, I know where we can get those parts" Said Jones. White was a little surprised by Jones' collaboration, but accepted it, and followed Jones, keeping pace with Jones should he try something. They came onto a door marked in big capital letters "CLASSIFIED". "Well, here it is, if you go in, you will find the parts" Said Jones "Not so fast, you will come with me, so I know you won't do anything. How do I know this door isn't indestructible and that you won't just close it behind me?" Said White. "Watch" Said Doctor Jones, as he ripped the door off the hinges, lit a match with a lighter, and burned the door to the point where it was just a mess of ashes. "Alright then" Said White. "Karie, you can come on in" Said White, as Karie entered the laboratory and went to join White. "Karie, stand outside this door incase he tries something. You can never be too sure" Said White "Copy that" Said Karie, loading her Afterburner. At that moment, Eustace and Eugene entered. "Eustace, Eugene, do not let Jones leave your sight, understood?" Said White "Yup" They both said. White entered, took the parts he needed, and left. "White, I know this is lot to ask for, but can I come with you?" Asked Doctor Jones. "Well, we do need the intel on the zombies. Alright, everyone, get in!" Said White, as the rocket took off, and was headed for Germany. They reached Germany in about 3 or 4 hours, and it was oddly quiet in that time. Doctor Jones loaded his Python speed reloader. "Ready and waiting" He Said. The rest of the group finished loading. "Wait a second, where exactly in Germany is the last portal? Asked Karie. "Well, Jones, answer her" Said White. "I left it in a mansion near Berlin" Said Jones "Well, let's go" Said White. It took them about 2 hours to locate the mansion, but when they did, they saw the light. "Let's go, end it all!" Cried out White. "Wait, there are a lot of zombies in there" Said Jones. At that point, White saw gunfire landing close to Jones. "What the?" Said White, but then, he heard Eugene cry "I'm hit! I'm hit!" and fall to the ground, White turned around to see what happened, and while he did that, a huge person came from behind and grabbed Jones, and left the scene! "White, go find him, I'll tend to Eugene" Said Karie, as White sprinted after Jones, and almost caught the guy, but then the guy used a grappling hook and went to the roof of the 600 story mansion, with Jones. "Help me White!" Cried Jones "Hang on, I'm coming!" Said White, who tried to fly up there, but then remembered there were zombies nearby, killing off that ability. No Sniper rifle could ever lock on from 600 stories, so White only had one choice. He had to scale the mansion. He took out his sword, and jammed it in the building. Me: Read on to see how White fares! 


	16. Reunion

Universe at Battle part 7.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: Wow, 600 stories? That's a lot.**

White was up already 30 floors, and that was a high way up, but he was detected by a nearby zombie near a window White was near. The zombie stuck his head out the window, nearly scaring White to death. White took out his Legend Gun and blew it's head off, and the Legend Gun is a relatively silent gun, so it didn't attract anything else, as White continued to scale the building. "Only 570 more stories" he thought. He only hoped they didn't leave before he got there. He wondered if Doctor Jones we even still alive. He reached the 100th story and heard Python fire. "Doctor Jones has a Python! I'd better hurry!" White thought. He reached 200 stories, and heard some sniper rifle fire. This motivated White to hurry, he reached 350 stories, and decided to fire his Legend Gun to let Doctor Jones know he was coming, so he did and he saw Jones look down, and he was happy to see White, but then a guy came from behind him, and White shouted "Behind you!" And Doctor Jones turned around and shot him in the head with his Python, but still he continued to hear gunfire. How many people were up there? Finally, White reached the top. There were about 4 people with M16s, pointing them at Doctor Jones, when White slaughtered them with his sword, all except the leader. "Who are you?" Asked White. "I know who Jones is, he is a bad guy. Trust me White!" Said the guy. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Take of the mask!" Said White, and when he did, it revealed someone White thought he'd never see again. "Blake?" Said White. When the plague started up, White lost, or thought he had lost, everyone in his family, and he had found somebody he thought he'd never see again. "Yes White, it is me." He said. Blake is White's only son. White thought he'd lost Blake when he heard of where the plague started, as you know, it started in Alaska, where Blake lived. Before going anywhere, White searched all of Alaska, and when he didn't find Blake, had assumed he was dead. Now he had almost killed him. "White, you know this guy?" Asked Doctor Jones. "Yes, this is Blake, my son." Said White. "Oh, well he almost killed me" Said Doctor Jones "I wish I had, you stupid careless killer. You started this whole plague, and right now, I'm gonna blow your head off!" Yelled Blake, who began to charge Doctor Jones. White caught up to Blake easily, and held him back. "White you gotta believe me, this guy is evil!" Said Blake. "Blake, if he was evil, I would have killed him already now listen to me. The last portal in the world lies in this mansion. Jones, Karie and Eustace are tending to Eugene, so it's just us 3." Said White. "Hey White, I think through this father-son reunion you may have forgotten, Blake's little gang kidnapped me!" Said Doctor Jones. We will settle that later, but now, we only have 10 hours until that portal becomes invincible. I say we take it down." Said White "Whatever" Said Doctor Jones. "I have an idea. White should drop down to about the 100th story, and Jones and I will start from up here" Said Blake. "No way in Hell will I leave you 2 alone." Said White. "We go together, we will all start from the top" Said White

**Me: will they make it? Read on to find out!**


	17. The end of Number 1

Universe at battle part 8.1 by Androidfish7 Me: To end this part! They entered the elevator and clicked the button on the bottom floor, as that would be where they would begin. They reached there and were greeted by but one lone zombie, as Doctor Jones put it down with his Python speed reloader. They went up the stairs, killing only a few zombies. They reached the 50th floor and they hadn't even killed 10 zombies. The portal, Jones estimated, would be at around the 150th- 200th floor. "Weird how we haven't had much trouble" Said Blake. "Yes, weird..." Said White, trying to think. At that moment, they heard a lot of moaning and saw there were thousands of zombies pounding at the door! "Oh no! Eugene! Karie! Eustace!" Yelled White out a window, but then saw them giving him a safety signal over where the zombies couldn't see them. White flashed them a thumbs up, then loaded his AUG and drew his sword, and ran for the stairs. "Come on guys, let's go! Our lives and the world depend on it" Said White. At that moment, they heard a lot of gunfire. "What the?" Said White. "It must be the zombie killing group I'm in, aiding us by doing their job" said Blake, as hundreds of zombies fell dead. There were still hundreds, about 400 left. White looked at his watch. 7 hours left. They could do it, and have about 3-4 hours left. They dashed up, and up. 5 hours left, on the 150th floor, they saw a faint light, assuming it was on the 180-200th floor, by the time they reached that, doomsday was but 3 hours away, and they found the portal. White quickly drew his sword. "Weapons free! Anything you can do to destroy the portal, as Doctor Jones shot it with his Python, Blake had a huge Katana, and White used his sword, and they had it smashed in 10 minutes. "Yes! The world threat is over! It's finally over!" Cried out White. "White, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not the only one who had association with the portals. The people who produce them and the Zombie King are still in existence. There is probably already a new Zombie King" Said Doctor Jones. "What? Where are they, who are they called, how many of them are, and what are their names?" Asked White, hyperventilating because there was only 3 hours left. "Relax with the watch, it is now irrelevant, we have all the time we need to stop them. First of all, they are called the Government of Disease Production, or the GDP for short. I worked for them until I found out what they were doing, then I left them quick, which is why I was willing to help you to this point. There are countless numbers, maybe in the hundreds of people that work there, whether they are bodyguards, scientists, secret ninjas, the owner, the disease approver, and I think the quality control guy still works there. I only know the owner's name, Joel Millington. Millington is about 42 years old, yet he has the body, athleticism, and reflexes of a 20 year old on steroids. I will come with you, and I already have a plan" Said Doctor Jones. "Alright then, now that the zombie threat is over, let's go make sure it stays over" Said Blake. "Wait, what about zombies across the world?" Asked White "Without the portals, they cannot walk the Earth" Said Doctor Jones "Now, let's go put them down!" He Said Me: End of Universe at Battle! Read Universe at Battle 2 to find out the next story, which I will be working on immediately! 


End file.
